


Fallen

by threewalls



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Other, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-18
Updated: 2002-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>Occasionally, Crowley considered fucking Aziraphale.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Falling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/156599) by [threewalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls). 



Occasionally, Crowley considered fucking Aziraphale. Like most demons, he thought the same about anything that crossed his line of sight.

People. Ducks. Ansaphones. (1)

A few seconds deliberation, at most, then move on. After six thousand years, however, Aziraphale had clocked up almost a day.

Sometimes, due to practice, Crowley fit in a fraction of a second speculating why Aziraphale's (generally forgettable) physical form still rated synapses.

Why he hadn't, in several millennia of opportunity, was an easier question. Aziraphale would be affronted enough to fall, and always, better the angel you know.

1\. Rather like phone sex for masochists, he found.


End file.
